Rising Stars, Falling Moon 1: Twisted Branches
by Epsilonyx
Summary: A prophecy will be delivered for a second time, and a reincarnated cat will be there to ensure its success. But times are growing hard, and as leaf-bare arrives along with a mysterious presence, one of the chosen cats may not live to see newleaf...
1. Prologue: Purified Smoke

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors - they belong to Erin Hunter alone (or at least the 4 people who write under that pen name...). I do, however, own all of the characters in this prologue.

**Feathercloud: Okay, I'm pretty excited about this one. To be honest, the prologue came out both longer and better than I had anticipated. I enjoyed writing this, and made sure that not TOO much information was given away about the events to come in this series. **

**Feathertail: (stares down at story) Well... better than I could do...**

**Feathercloud: But cats can't write!!**

**Feathertail: _EXACTLY!!_**

* * *

No moon or stars shone in the night sky – instead, the forest below was illuminated by eerie pale yellow light that seemed to emanate from the earth itself. Tall, rigid trees stretched toward the sky, their branches too high for even the strongest cat to leap up onto. The undergrowth was very thin, and mist and shadows were everywhere.

A dark shape slowly slipped around a slender tree trunk – a broad-shouldered she-cat, with fur as black as the sky above her. Her amber eyes blazed with powerful emotion, piercing even the thickest patches of fog.

Rustling in the dry, wispy bracken abruptly caught her attention – it was a scrawny mouse, hardly worth the effort to catch. The she-cat's paws ached to lunge at it, to end the tiny creature's life by sinking her teeth or paws into the back of its neck…

But it would be pointless. The moment her paws brushed a single hair on the mouse's pelt, it would vanish like mist at dawn, even though the sun never shone over these trees.

The she-cat watched the mouse until it darted away through the bracken, then began to pad through the trees once more. She would never seek forgiveness from those bleeding-heart StarClan cats – her life had been worth every battle, every life lost… and every murder she had committed.

She froze – a flash of yellow fur from ahead, the cracking of a twig beneath light paw steps. It had to be… no… no, that _couldn't_ be possible…

But it was. A soft purr of laughter came from behind one of the trees in front of her, and a lithe she-cat trotted out from behind it. Her dappled golden pelt glittered with frosty starlight, and her eyes gleamed like two fragments of sunshine.

The black she-cat's fur bristled with anger, and she drew her lips back in a hostile snarl. "Who are you?" she spat. "StarClan never sets paw in this place!"

The starry cat's eyes narrowed. "Only when necessary," she mewed back placidly, to the black she-cat's annoyance, "as it is now." She raised her chin proudly. "My name is Brightwing. I became Timberface's apprentice not long after you died, Smokestar."

_Timberface… you mean Timberpaw? Cowardly Timberpaw?_ "And what do you what me for?" demanded Smokestar, growing more skeptical with every heartbeat.

Brightwing's tail flicked – she seemed undaunted by Smokestar's aggressive behavior. "I must escort you across the border – Pebblestar will explain there."

_Pebblestar? Feeble little Pebblepaw became a leader? _Smokestar's tail lashed back and forth and her eyes widened with indignation. "No!" she exclaimed. "I will never do what any of you bleeding-heart cats say!" She narrowed her eyes, hoping to hear a hushed voice – even the quietest whisper – to aid her in this argument.

Brightwing's whiskers twitched with amusement, which made Smokestar even more furious. "You have a strong spirit, Smokestar," she meowed, "but your power will not work in the world of spirit cats." Her voice became dark as she added, "You cannot deny the will of StarClan, either."

She hurried past Smokestar, heading down the path the black she-cat had just tread. And although she was still seething with fury, Smokestar found herself padding quickly after her.

The two did not exchange a word as they quietly trotted through the undergrowth and lifeless trees. Smokestar did not take her eyes off Brightwing – she was extremely suspicious. Why would StarClan want _her, _a traitor to the forest cats and ambitious killer?

As they wove around a large bramble bush, Smokestar was amazed to see a thick wall of mist stretching almost incessantly to her left and right. "On the other side is StarClan's territory," murmured Brightwing abstractedly.

Smokestar shot a stern glance at her. "Well? How do we get across?"

Brightwing wrinkled her nose, but her eyes twinkled. "By the first way any cat would think of – we walk through it," she mewed cheerfully, and Smokestar was agitated by her ceaseless lightheartedness.

Suddenly, the golden cat bounded forward and disappeared through the fog. Smokestar stared at the vaporous barrier for a few moments longer, before plunging into the mist after Brightwing.

Immediately she was engulfed in white, and thick fog swirled around her paws. Fear prickled along Smokestar's spine, but then she found herself darting through lush woodland that was softly lit by silver moonlight.

Fresh, crisp air washed over Smokestar, and green ferns brushed against her pelt and curled under her paws. She felt comfort and freedom for the first time in what seemed like eternity, but at the same time uneasiness remained in her stomach like a jagged stone.

She had soon burst out from under the green canopy of the trees and was now racing across a grassy moor, alongside a glimmering crystal stream. Her paws seemed to move on their own accord; Smokestar felt as though she had no control over where she was going, and yet she knew exactly where she was headed.

_The Moonpool… _She had only been there once before – when receiving her nine lives. It was the only time she ever needed her warrior ancestors at her side during her lifetime.

Her paws slowed as she entered a hollow at the top of a slope and looked around. The pool at the hollow's center reflected the indigo sky and the bright stars scattered across it. Three cats sat around it – one was Brightwing, the second a gray tabby, and the last…

Smokestar couldn't suppress a hiss as yellow eyes looked up into hers. "Larksong!" she exclaimed. "Why, you little –"

"Enough!" mewed the gray tabby, glowering at Smokestar with bright green eyes. "Smokestar, you have been summoned here for the redemption you never received."

"What?!" Smokestar unsheathed her claws and had half a mind to leap at the tom. "I never _asked _for redemption – salvation is a petty thing, only desired by those who fear everlasting punishment for their crimes, even if they never regretted them while living."

Her eyes became two amber slits. "I am not one of those cats," she snarled. "I am proud of my life in the forest and always will be."

Larksong – a silver tabby – stepped forward. Her black-striped pelt and dark gray paws glowed in the pale starlight. "It is not like that," she meowed clearly. "Four more kits will be born in ThunderClan, and the prophecy will be delivered again."

Smokestar recoiled as though Larksong had struck her across the face with thorn-sharp claws, taking a precarious step backwards. "What do you mean?" she mewed, crouching in fear and bewilderment. "That's never happened before!"

"The danger draws nearer with every sunrise," meowed Brightwing solemnly. "We were impelled to try a second time."

"And this time, a cat must be there to help them – to train them to use their powers properly," added the gray tabby, his tail twitching. "A skilled, strong-willed cat who had been an original subject of the prophecy."

Smokestar's eyes grew huge. "You mean… you want me to…?"

"To return to the lake and live a new life," mewed Larksong. "When the chosen kits are born, you will be ready."

Smokestar fell silent, straightening and watching the water of the Moonpool undulate as a breeze blew through the hollow. She wanted to refuse, but then an idea sparked at the back of her mind – if she could return… yes… yes, she could achieve her goals once more… she could become leader again, but this time rule for so many moons longer…

"I'll go," she meowed clearly, and the three StarClan cats nodded with approval.

Larksong's tawny gaze flicked upwards to the night sky, just as the full moon broke through the clouds and the Moonpool became a dazzling silver circle. "Pebblestar, she must leave now," she mewed briskly to the gray tabby.

The gray tabby nodded. "Step into the Moonpool, and start anew," he meowed to Smokestar.

Smokestar nodded confidently, trying to hide a smug twitch of her whiskers as she padded forward and into the center of the Moonpool. As soon as all four of her legs were wet, she felt cold, as though her blood had turned to ice. Immense lethargy settled over her, as though she had been running endlessly for many moons. She closed her eyes blissfully and lost feeling in her limbs – it was only her mentality, drifting through endless blackness.

To the StarClan cats, the lean black shape of Smokestar had vanished completely.

"We did not tell her everything…" mewed Larksong softly.

Pebblestar turned to her. "We couldn't have, Larksong," he mewed. "If we had, your sister wouldn't have gone willingly - Smokestar believed that she would be able to rule as she had before."

Brightwing stared silently down at the water of the Moonpool for a long time. "Smokestar will be a greater, wiser warrior than before, with a new name," she meowed finally. "She will not become corrupt as long as we wait for the opportune moment to tell her the truth."

The tip of Larksong's tail flicked back and forth. "Maybe we should have waited longer…" she mewed. "Smokestar will be a senior warrior by the time the chosen cats are apprenticed."

Pebblestar shook his head. "Her knowledge and judgment will grow as she ages," he told Larksong. "It will be better that way."

He got to his paws. "The prophecy will not be given for moons to come," he meowed firmly. "Time will pass rapidly, as it always does, but for now we can only stay vigilant and wait."

* * *

**Feathercloud: I don't really know what to say, except that you should review. Chapter 1 is on its way, as long as I don't get a severe case of writer's block... Chapter 1 probably won't be very exciting, but you'll meet the protagonists.**

**Feathertail: (yawns) Well... I'm going back to StarClan now... maybe Bluestar and Yellowfang finally saved up enough money to buy that Wii...**

**Feathercloud: StarClan has a WII?! (screams and runs off after Feathertail) I WANNA PLAY!! I WANNA PLAY!!**


	2. Allegiances

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors - it belongs solely to Erin Hunter. The cats, however, mostly belong to me. Some of them I received permission to use from their creators, and Icekit and Goldenkit of ThunderClan belong to good friends of mine. _**

**Feathercloud: There is not much for me to say about the allegiances list, except that I REALIZE that some of these names, like Swiftwhisker, Shadestorm, and Ashberry do not make literal sense. But seriously - there are TONS of names from the books that aren't logical, either! Don't believe me? Try to explain Owlwhisker, Leafpool, Ferncloud, and numerous others. **

****

Another thing I should point out is that two of these names, Clovertail and Lilly, were used in _Firestar's Quest_. HOWEVER, I came up with these names long before that book came out. The names just got... _lost_ for several moons - er, I mean months. I had actually been a little dismayed to learn that Erin Hunter had used those names.

* * *

ALLEGIANCES

THUNDERCLAN

Leader

**Cinderstar** – gray she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy

**Swiftwhisker** – handsome light brown tabby tom.

Medicine Cat

**Poppytail **– pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Warriors

**Shadestorm **– very dark gray, almost black she-cat with blue eyes.

**Nightbreeze** – long-haired black tom.

**Owlfur** – light brown tabby tom.

**Clovertail** – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes.

**Rainstorm** - dark gray tom with a very long tail. **Apprentice, Tanglepaw**

**Rabbitfur** – small dusky brown she-cat with a white chest.

**Rockpool** – dark ginger tom. **Apprentice, Tumblepaw**

**Eaglefeather** – dark gray tom.

**Hazelstreak** – long-haired tortoiseshell tom with gray eyes.

**Mapleheart** – small brown she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices

**Tanglepaw** – reddish brown tom with unusually long claws.

**Tumblepaw** – thickset tabby tom.

Queens

**Dewflower** – white coat with brown patches and blue eyes, mother of Owlfur's kits: Pinekit and Shalekit.

**Snowpelt** – beautiful white coat, blue eyes, mother of Swiftwhisker's kits: Thornkit, Goldenkit, Icekit, and Hollykit.

**Littlenose** – small tabby with green eyes, the oldest nursery queen.

Elders

**Mistyfur** – dark gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Shrewfur** – dark brown tom.

**Longleg** – long-legged light brown tabby tom.

**Tawnyfur** – once-beautiful tawny-colored she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan.

SHADOWCLAN

Leader

**Jaggedstar** – big tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy

**Stonefoot** – dark gray tom.

Medicine Cat

**Ashberry** – old gray she-cat with black flecks. **Apprentice, Yarrowpaw**

Warriors

**Cedarclaw** – slender brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Wetwhisker** – dark gray tabby tom.

**Lizardtooth** – light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly.

**Oakcloud **– reddish tabby she-cat.

Queens

**Stormflower **– dark gray she-cat.

Elders

**Duskfall** – gray tabby she-cat.

**Yewheart** – small dusky brown tom.

WINDCLAN

Leader

**Runningstar** – swift black and white tom with green eyes.

Deputy

**Gorsewhisker** – ginger tom with white paws. **Apprentice, Badgerpaw**

Medicine Cat

**Stumpyleg** – small light brown tabby tom with a missing hind leg. **Apprentice, Silentpaw**

Warriors

**Bramblepelt **– brown tabby tom with dark black stripes.

**Patchtail** – black and white tom. **Apprentice, Falconpaw**

**Sedgefur** – light brown tom. **Apprentice, Echopaw**

**Ravenwing** – black tom with a white-tipped tail.

**Thrushfoot** – stony gray she-cat with light brown flecks.

**Woodleaf** – small brown tom with green eyes.

Queens

**Brownpool **– brown she-cat.

Elders

**Ivypelt** – creamy brown she-cat.

**Smallstripe** – gray-brown tabby tom.

RIVERCLAN

Leader

**Silverstar** – silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy

**Pebblefoot** – unusually spotted light brown tabby she-cat. **Apprentice, Amberpaw**

Medicine Cat

**Mintfur** –gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Warriors

**Graywhisker** – gray tom. **Apprentice, Thistlepaw**

**Stonefall** – blue-gray tom. **Apprentice, Hailpaw **

**Silverwing** – silver tabby she-cat.

**Fernpool** – tabby she-cat.

**Rosecloud** – light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws and green eyes.

**Leopardspots** – unusually spotted golden tabby tom.

**Lakeshore** – light gray she-cat.

**Brookfur** – slender light gray she-cat.

Queens

**Yellowpoppy** – long-legged light brown tabby.

Elders

**Shadebelly** – pale gray tabby tom with a very dark gray underbelly.

**Longwhisker** – long-legged pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

OTHER ANIMALS

**Blaze** – muscular ginger tom, lives in the horseplace.

**Lilly** – small creamy-brown she-cat, lives in the horseplace with Blaze.

**Starling** – long-legged black she-cat with white flecks, a rogue living in the abandoned Twoleg nest with her kits: Mole, Ember and Minnow.


End file.
